


Rabbit

by Valkyrie_Lenneth



Series: Jyn: Guide into a psycho Android's mind [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Lenneth/pseuds/Valkyrie_Lenneth
Summary: They had started on a negative note. Lenn was sure the android wanted to make her life a living Hell and Nightmare. She avoided him as much as she could… until she had decided to go to her friend Noir's shop for a snack…





	Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir/gifts).



“ _I will murder your ovaries_ ”, were the first words the android, Jyn, said to Lenn when they met. The silver-haired girl still shivered in disgust at that phrase; it always unsettled her, no matter who said it or how light a joke they made of it. It was just so wrong… and crass.

After that, the stupid machine had decided to call her ‘rabbit’. The android had pretty much manhandled her and it wasn’t a nice memory…

_Jyn giving her an impassive look before breaking out into a soft grin. Jyn leaning down to lap from her wrist to the top of her pointer finger. Jyn’s emotionless words: “Fine, I'll taste instead”._

_Back then, Lenn had snapped her hand away from it. "Hey! watch it", she had warned the android and she had stepped back from him... as far as she could go and yelped for Middy’s help, hiding behind her._

_Jyn had let her go, licking his lips as if he couldn't get enough of her taste. The android thought the girl was trapped. It felt confident enough not to pursue her. “Aww... scared rabbit with nowhere too —", Jyn had tilted his head as Lenn hid behind Midnight, The Oracle. The machine had sauntered over to the both of them with a predator-like grace. “I don't mind having two little rabbits to eat~”, Jyn had teased._

_“She is a sweet tender rabbit...”, Lenn had said and pushed Midnight, The Oracle a bit against Jyn, “get acquainted”. While distracting the android, Lenn had stepped back further._

_Jyn had taken hold of Middy with ease and pulled her into a small dance before spinning her off and re-targeting the silver-haired girl. The android reappeared at Lenn's back; its breath ghosting against her neck: “Run, rabbit, run~”._

It had been a nasty experience and Lenn wouldn’t dare cross paths with that construction if she could prevent it. However, she had forgotten that said aberration worked now as Noir’s bodyguard at her shop. The silver-haired girl had gone into the shop to take a snack. She had bent over the counter to reach at an ice cream and, when she was pulling back, a hand came from below the counter and snatched her wrist.

“Ah-“, she yelped; tugging at her imprisoned arm.

“Well, well, well…”, a chill, monotonous voice said… a voice she recognized instantly and made the hair on the back of her neck stand, “who do we have here?”

The android lifted itself from below the counter, not letting go of its prisoner. For a moment the construct also seemed surprised to see Lenn but that expression quickly changed to a more sadistic, cold grin. “Oh, rabbit~”, he said, “such a nice surprise…”.

“Yeah?”, she said as coldly as she could, “Good to know at least one of us is happy about this horrible encounter”. She pulled her arm some more but she felt Jyn’s grip on it tighten and she stopped. She looked at him with disdain, and veiled fear, in her eyes. “Do you mind? I want my arm back”.

“Oh~ this wittle, cute, rabbit arm?”, the machine teased; it had the looks – as Noir had said – but the android had such a horrible personality, “Why~? I think I wanna keep it… doesn’t people often say that a rabbit’s paw is good luck?”. It looked at her with such deranged ayes and a stretched crazy smiled plastered on its face… until it saw the paleness on her face and the trembling of her lower lip – despite her best effort of biting on it. The pulse in the wrist Jyn was holding was quick… almost to an erratic beat. Tuning its sensors on her, the android realized she was close to some kind of breakdown… or probably a heart attack.

“Tch!”, the machine spat and frowned, its face shifting to a cool and neutral expression. Jyn let go of Lenn’s arm. “Where is the funny rabbit from before~? You are not her…”

The silver-haired girl snatched her arm back and held it close to her chest… being mindful of the half-melted ice cream she was still holding. She gave several quick licks at it while eyeing the android suspiciously. Jyn finally stood his full height, towering from the other side of the counter. Lenn stepped back… despite knowing she could never out-run it or defeat it, she wasn’t really going to stay and take whatever twisted torture that machine wanted to dish at her.

Jyn scanned her some more: her reading was still a bit out of the charts but nothing like the lectures the android got a few moments ago. The construct leaned on the counter; its elbows and lower arms supporting it there. It was about to say something when she spoke…

“To begin with…”, she stammered, trying to find her voice. She licked the ice cream that was now running down her fingers, “… I’m not a rabbit. And second, I don’t appreciate being chased by crazy, killing machines, and…”

Lenn was cut short, in the blink of an eye, Jyn was standing right in front of her. Its eyes, devoid of any warmth or emotion, pinned her to the spot. She recoiled, but the android gripped her wrist again – the one holding the half-eaten ice cream – and lifted it to its lips. Despite the firm grip, this time the machine wasn’t being as rough as it had been moments before. By the time Lenn snapped out of it, the construct had finished the treat and was licking her fingers slowly… its eyes closed as if in concentration.

“Stop!”, the silver-haired girl demanded and snatched her hand back, “what’s with you and licking people’s fingers?”. For a moment there, with its eyes closed, the machine had looked… human; way too human. Lenn hadn’t liked that.

“Well, ‘ _my rabbit_ ’ can’t have her paws dirty”, Jyn said and looked at her with a cold mischief in its eyes, “I got a glimpse of ‘ _my rabbit_ ’ when you started to defy me… I thought I would just help to get you on the right track”. The way it said ‘my rabbit’ exasperated her.  _Who the hell does this machine think it is?!_ , she thought and scowled at the construct. Jyn only seemed to get ‘happier’ the more she got angry at it – if machines could feel, that’s it. She decided to deflate the angry feelings that had started to bubble inside her. The silver-haired girl sighed.

“Don’t call me ‘yours’… it’s gross”, she said in an aloof manner, “and I just came because I wanted a snack. If you hadn’t surprised me, I would have paid and gone my merry way”. Reminded that she had to pay, she snatched the money from her pouch and sidestepped Jyn to leave the coins on the counter. She was NOT going to give them to that machine if she didn’t need to. She would NOT touch the aberration more than necessary. Once she did, she turned to leave. “There! That’s all…”, she said, “now, if you excuse me...”, Lenn said and walked calmly to the door. She hoped her fake pretense at confidence let her get out of there in one piece. When she was crossing the threshold…

“I will call you the hell I want… ‘ _rabbit_ ’”, she heard Jyn say, its tone was playful, yet murderous. The android hadn’t moved from its spot and yet, its voice sounded as clear as if it were standing next to her, “after all… I’m going to murder your ovaries one of these days”. The shop door closed between them, but Lenn could almost swear he had that horrible, psycho grin on his face again. This was not over… it seemed.


End file.
